


nebula

by eudaemonics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: Link and Kafei look at the stars.
Relationships: Kafei/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	nebula

Life used to be a party when the sun set.

Kafei could remember so much. Smells and colors; warmth and sound. The taste of Chateau Romani dripping from his tongue, laughing with his friends and fiance — memories that burned hot and bright inside of him. Sure, they were all still happy. Nothing except him had changed, nothing went bad with them. Nothing really went bad with _him_ , either.

One thing that had always plagued him in childhood was that his legs were always on the short side, and he felt like he had to practically scurry to keep up with other kids. He didn’t miss it, and he wasn’t exactly happy to deal with it again. Kafei struggled to keep close behind Link, who at least was aware enough to slow down every so often for him. 

The sunset melted into the horizon, and the gentle spring of Termina turned to biting winter chill the closer they got to Snowhead. Link wanted to show him something, and that had the two scaling a mountain of snow. 

They climbed higher, as if to try and reach the sky itself. They slipped some, Kafei complained, they laughed, they slipped some more. There was something nostalgic about it all. He couldn’t remember a time where he had spent the night climbing _anything_ as an adult. 

When they reached the peak, Link laid back against the snow — Kafei collapsed onto his back beside him in cold exhaustion. Looming above them were swirls of stars and constellations, and the moon a thick waning crescent hanging between the flickering silver spirals. 

It was a beautiful sight, for sure. Kafei recalled a time when he was younger, when his mother had told him that the stars were the spirits of all those who came before them, watching over them, protecting them. When he was older, he learned what they _really_ were; condensed hydrogen and helium — nothing more, nothing less. He liked his mother’s idea better, and a part of him wished he stayed ignorant to the truth. Nothing romantic about balls of light and gas. 

As he was now, he felt he could almost believe his mother’s tale again. He fidgeted with his pendent, wearing it like he was keeping a ghost.

“The sky is really something up here,” Kafei began idly, voice shaking from the chill of his blood.

Initially, Link’s response was only a small hum of agreement. Kafei expected him to leave it at that. He had quickly grown accustomed to his quietness, and learned not to take it personally when he didn’t respond how he expected someone else to.

However, he had more to say.

“Makes me feel alone.”

And really? Kafei had to agree. He _did_ feel alone.

Alone with him, freezing his ass off. Just for him.

Garnet eyes lingered on the sky for just a moment longer before Kafei turned his head to look at Link. He opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, Link moved to gaze back at him, and Kafei found himself floored by those deep pools of blue, reflecting the stars like the ocean at night.

Link raised a hand to gingerly stroke his knuckles against Kafei’s cheek, and he felt himself shiver against the warmth of his fingers, like cosmic dust shivering in the cold black of space.

“Kafei…” he began, voice hardening and brows knitting together in what seemed like concern, “You’re _freezing.”_


End file.
